We All Make Mistakes
by imaginetvd
Summary: (Set during S7) Caroline is in trouble and enlists the help of the Original family after a fight with Rayna Cruz leaves her marked with the Phoenix Sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! **

**I know, I know, I was supposed to update BHB and I haven't updated The Song Diaries in forever but this idea came to me and I just had to write it. The title is still in works so please drop me some suggestions!**

**[I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS]**

* * *

She cursed herself for being this stupid but right now, there was no one around to help her, that could step up. After everything that had happened, the last thing she should be doing is running for her life with her daughters along for the ride. No, they were Caroline's world, there was no way she would put them in danger because of her. Even if it breaks her heart she had to make sure they weren't in harm's way.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," Lizzie complained in the backseat.

Josie, thankfully, was fast asleep in her car seat but the same couldn't be said for her twin. But Caroline was almost 100% sure that the other girl would be waking up within the hour. They had been driving over the course of two days, a quick pit-stop but soon the effects of the spell would wear off and they couldn't stay for long at the B&B.

"We're here, Lizzie," Caroline tried to sound excited although she knew what was to come would shatter her heart into pieces. "Soon, we'll get there and then we can start our quest!"

"Really?" The blonde infant squealed.

The vampire nodded her head enthusiastically, smiling when Lizzie reached to tell Josie all about their adventure. The girl gazed through the window adoringly, trying to take in as much as she could. Occasionally, she would nudge her sister to do the same but gave up when it was clear the other witch was fast asleep.

"Mommy, look! They're dancing!"

Caroline simply murmured in agreement deciding it was best if she didn't get caught up in the attraction of the French Quarter. She wouldn't be here for that long either way. But how could she deny the allure of New Orleans when the city was alive with art and music. It was easy to forget all her troubles, her nerves calming momentarily at the sight of a sea of tourists, smiles lighting up their faces.

Then reality hit her and she cursed under her breath. She pulled up at the bar Stefan had told her about and unbuckled her daughters from their car seats. Lizzie was more than happy to escape the car in order to stretch her tiny legs. Caroline hoisted Josie up, deciding to carry the girl rather than disturb her peace.

The three of them made their way into the establishment and the blonde knew just how inappropriate this was. She could feel the condescending stares of the customers- which she should send their way since they were drinking and it was barely noon. But how could she judge after walking in with two 3-year-olds?

Sending them a tight smile, Caroline made her way to the bar, her hand tightly intertwined with Lizzie's. Soon the girl would get restless and want to go and play but right now she was behaving perfectly. The vampire wouldn't exactly blame her daughter if she acted out, Caroline practically uprooted their lives and they were now in unchartered territory. And with what was to come, even if the twins were oblivious, their whole worlds were about to be turned upside down.

Caroline had had to explain to the twins that they would never see their father again. That night was full of tears and tantrums. Trying to get them to sleep had never been so hard. They didn't exactly understand what had happened, all they knew was Alaric was gone.

The twins questioned Caroline when they stumbled upon her crying the evening the news had reached of 'Ric's death. She tried to keep it as simple as possible, not wanting to go into the gruesome details. Altered the story to preserve the children's innocence. The blonde spun them a story, full of knights in shining armour, where the "good guys" were the victors. She expertly skirted around the issue that they wouldn't see their father again and was able to convince them that he was happy and at peace. That one day they would all see him again.

The girls cried for what they lost that night and the days leading up to the funeral were the hardest. Caroline divided her time between organising the memorial and making sure the twins weren't affected too much. She filled their days with activities to take their mind off it and prepared for the upcoming day when they were asleep.

And the three of them had just about settled, started to move on with their lives without the absence of Alaric looming over them. They had fallen into new routines, Lizzie and Josie finishing with the school year and had the rest of summer in front of them. Caroline had made it her mission to make this the best, most supernaturally stress-free vacation that was possible.

But Damon Salvatore brought trouble as always and found himself in a situation that required her to help yet again. Rayna Cruz was hot on his tail and the vampire wasn't even marked. She simply hated him that much. Stefan, being the good brother, couldn't leave Damon to die and leave Elena alone. Lizzie and Josie were luckily out of harm's way when the blonde was called to the boarding house. They put up a good fight, the Salvatore's leaving unscathed and the older of the two was feeling particularly triumphant and smug seeing as he had temporarily killed the huntress. But she had managed to get her blade into Caroline before the unfortunate neck snap.

Stefan apologised profusely, even Damon had managed to look sorry but she couldn't handle them right now. All she could think about was her daughters and that she needed to get as far away from Mystic Falls as she was able. There was no way that Caroline was going to take her kids on the run and she was equally adamant about not leaving them in the hands of those who had gotten her in this position in the first place. No, she needed someone she could trust, that would protect the twins when she wasn't able to.

With Bonnie and Enzo off enjoying the world, Caroline didn't have the heart to drag them back into this mess. Not until she found a definitive solution anyway. Then she'd enlist Bonnie's help. Other than the anti-locator spell, which effects would wear off soon enough, the blonde had ensured her friend she didn't need anything else. The excuse she had given was weak; that she simply wanted to teach the twins a new spell to help them understand their magic. Bonnie hadn't even questioned it, only happy that she could share her gifts with her nieces.

That brought her up to now. Asking the bartender for information on the Mikaelson family: Particularly one Original Hybrid. Despite the fact they hadn't spoken in years, Caroline knew this was one thing she could entrust him with. The blonde was well aware that Klaus had things to deal with but as a father, he would understand the position she was in.

Unfortunately, the vampire at the bar couldn't get through to Klaus and Caroline was secretly relieved. The bartender assured her that one of the Originals were on their way. The Mikaelson's were well-known, practically royalty. In other circumstances, Caroline would scoff at the fact that the hybrid had crowned himself 'King of the Quarter'.

Lizzie ran to sit in one of the booths, Caroline closely following adjusting Josie on her hip. The girl had grabbed her Disney Princess backpack and proceeded to pull out her crayons and colouring pad occupying herself. It had been way too long since Lizzie had been able to be creative. But she had soon grown bored seeing as the pages had all been filled up. The blonde noted to purchase another colouring book for her daughter.

Rebekah had arrived shortly after and interrupted the animated conversation between mother and daughter. Lizzie smiled at the older vampire introducing herself politely then turned to Caroline her smile growing wider at her mother's joyous expression. Caroline asked Lizzie if she would like to watch some TV so she wouldn't get bored with their "grown-up" talk. The infant jumped at the chance, knowing these moments were rare.

With Lizzie distracted, Caroline turned her attention to the Original sat across from her.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here," the younger blonde tried to come off as cheerful.

Rebekah crossed her arms, "You obviously need our help. So what happened this time? The Salvatore's bit off more than they can chew?" She did not seem impressed, almost chiding them for being careless as always. Besides, she didn't want to skirt around the issue wanting to get this over and done with. Well, decide if it was even worth helping them.

"You could say that," Caroline laughed humorlessly. Josie was stirring in her lap but Caroline shifted so the young girl was more comfortable. "But I wouldn't ask this of anyone else."

The Original's tough demeanour softened slightly at what she was hearing. That being said, the Mystic Falls residents had a habit of using them when it was most convenient for them, leaving her family to fend for themselves when things got bad. Yes, they were virtually indestructible but it was the principle of it.

"And what exactly are you asking, Caroline?"

The vampire in question gazed over at Lizzie, then Josie, reminding herself that she was doing this for them. She sighed, "I need you to look after the twins for a while," her voice low, willing the tears out of her eyes.

Rebekah could see how hard this was for Caroline; to leave her daughters behind. "If its protection you need, Nik would be more than willing to give it. You're always welcome with us. All three of you-"

"No, just them," the younger vampire shook her head firmly. "If I stay I'll put them in danger. Your family will be in danger so I need to get as far away from here as I can."

Now the older vampire was definitely confused. "What danger, Caroline?" the blonde pressed. There wasn't much in the world that would pose a threat to the Mikaelson family and Caroline was adamant that they would be in harm's way if she didn't leave. That made the Original tense up, genuinely curious with what the other girl had to say.

Wordlessly, Caroline pulled her top down to reveal the mark of the Phoenix Sword above her chest.

"No," Rebekah gasped.

The other girl was well and truly screwed.

* * *

**That's all folks! This chapter was really short but it's just to see if it's something people. Constructive criticism welcome! I'll most likely only continue this if people actually want to read it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I just want to thank every one of you who followed/favourited and for the kind reviews. Sorry for the late update, but it is mock exam week so once it's over, more regular updates!**

**[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT]**

* * *

The shock Rebekah initially felt after learning of the younger vampire's predicament soon wore off and was quickly replaced by anger. _"She'll track you down- you've brought her to a town full of vampires,"_ she had hissed. Her anger left once she noted what that meant for the other vampire; after all, she had the biggest target on her back. The sorrowful look on Caroline's face was enough to tug on anyone's heartstrings, even the Original who had never particularly cared for her. But Rebekah, despite what the majority thought of her, wasn't a heartless person and couldn't simply turn her back on the desperate mother in front of her.

Caroline had explained everything to the other blonde. How the Salvatore's had gotten her into this mess and what had been happening in Mystic Falls since the departure of the Mikaelson's. Rebekah had done the same, filling her in on New Orleans and the never-ending Mikaelson drama. Recently, everything had calmed down, the family finally able to settle down without the fear of enemies catching up to them.

"We'd be happy to take them in. Hope is going to be over the moon to have new friends to play with," she tried to sound light-hearted this to be easier for Caroline to leave.

The younger vampire smiled gratefully, her eyes shining with tears. "There's a suitcase full of their clothes and basically everything they'll need. I included a list of what they like, their routines, allergies, and stuff. I would go through it for you but we don't have time for that," she chuckled sadly. "Erm, did you bring a car? I could move the-"

"Caroline, take my car." The command confused the younger blonde, not expecting Rebekah to offer much more than the bare minimum. Sure, Caroline trusted her to take care of the twins since they were innocent bystanders in the never-ending Salvatore drama. Something on Caroline's face must have shown her confliction as the Original rolled her eyes placing the car keys in the vampire's hands. "It's a lot faster and draws less attention than the minivan you arrived in," she cleared up.

She nodded thankfully, swapping the keys with the older vampire. "I'll say goodbye to them after I've strapped them in their car seats. Could you help Lizzie pack all her stuff away?"

"Sure." Rebekah turned to the little girl, beaming down at her. She took the headphones away and Lizzie looked quite upset before noticing they were leaving. "Come on, darling we're leaving."

The little witch had warmed to the Original almost immediately, and it reassured Caroline that this was the right decision; the Mikaelson's would take care of her daughters. She was a bit upset she hadn't bumped into Klaus or had the chance to meet Hope, but it was a blessing in disguise.

She would have no idea what she would say to Klaus if he was here. He would undoubtedly help her in any way he could but he would insist on killing Stefan and Damon for putting her in this position in the first place. And then there were the unresolved feelings, the "what if?" that always lingered between them. There wouldn't be enough time to say what needed to be said and it would make it that much harder to leave New Orleans.

Josie truly had perfect timing, waking up in Caroline's arms and she strapped her back into the car seat. For a second, she was in a state of confusion calming down when she noticed her mother. Rebekah was buckling Lizzie into another seat and silently nodded to Caroline, giving her the space she needed to say goodbye.

"Girls," the blonde smiled at their innocent faces knowing this may very well be the last time she sees them. "Mommy has to go away for a while but you two will be staying with Auntie Bekah and her family!" Caroline put on an overly enthusiastic voice- the opposite of what she felt. Her heart dropped the longer she spoke. The twins looked excited at the prospect of having a vacation in New Orleans. Caroline had filled them in on all things Mikaelson and how they were old friends before they moved away from Mystic Falls. Luckily, the blonde had pictures from their stay and explained that Klaus had a daughter of his own, a factor which heavily influenced the young witches' decision

She had spun a tale of adventure, how she had a quest of her own, something that required her urgent help. The girls were worried at first knowing what they knew of Alaric's untimely death, definitely not ready to lose their mom either. After promising that she would call every day and that she would be back soon, the twins relented and made a promise to behave for the Mikaelson's.

Caroline was doing her best to keep her composure, wrapping up the goodbye because there was only so much time she could waste. She kissed both of their foreheads, inhaling deeply so their scent was ingrained into her memory, she finally let them go. With a watery smile, she told them how much she loved them and that this wasn't for forever.

"We love you too, Mommy," Lizzie grinned at her mother, the tears in Caroline's eyes not registering in her 4-year-old mind. Josie nodded her head agreeing with the statement before reached into her bag.

"I brought your bracelet, Mom!" The brunette exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a diamond infinity bracelet; the one a certain Original had gifted her for her birthday. The jewellery had found its way back to her the day after the Original's family ball and Caroline hadn't had the heart to give back such a beautiful gift. Again.

Caroline's smile widened and this time it was genuine. A few months ago she had explained the importance of the gift. They had pestered her for stories about the not-so-secret admirer and Caroline found herself telling them the story of her and Klaus- washing over the more gruesome details. The girls were entranced and Klaus was pretty soon their favourite bedtime story- ironic seeing as he was a nightmare for so many others. Josie and Lizzie had started to draw portraits of their mother, gifting it to her with little messages just as the hybrid had done. It warmed Caroline's heart to see him inspire her children despite the fact he had never even met them.

The vampire placed the bracelet back into Josie's hand after inspecting it, a wistful look in her eyes as she did so. "Keep it with you. Both of you," Caroline turned to Lizzie too. "And when you miss me, look at this bracelet and remember that my love for you will never end. A part of me will always be with you."

"Really? You're letting us keep it?" Lizzie beamed.

"As long as you both take turns and don't break it. I can trust you to keep it safe for me until I come back, right?" Her eyebrows raised in mock seriousness though the twins didn't pick up on that. At the vigorous nodding of their heads, Caroline chuckled. "Okay, that's settled then."

Rebekah coughed from where she was on the pavement discreetly telling Caroline to hurry up. The younger vampire caught on and said her goodbyes once more, leaving the girls to animatedly talk about the bracelet and meeting Rebekah's family. Without a second thought, Caroline embraced the Original in a hug, conveying everything she wanted to say with that one gesture.

"They're all I have, Rebekah," she managed to get out, implicitly pleading her to take care of them.

"I know," she replied quietly, her tight hug a silent promise to keep them safe. Caroline pulled herself away before she broke down, wiping the tears from her face and got into the other car. She watched as Rebekah climbed into the minivan, her heart dropping knowing that this might have been the last chance she had to hold them in her arms. The blonde couldn't even appreciate the fact that Rebekah Mikaelson was driving a freaking minivan.

Sitting in this fancy sports car, Caroline can't help but feel like her life is ending. The father of her children is dead, she's on the run from a vampire hunter and she has to leave her kids behind. Her whole world has collapsed in a matter of days and she blames herself. She had always known the Salvatores would end up getting her killed soon enough it was her blind loyalty that sealed her fate.

The only thing left was to get herself out of this mess.

* * *

Klaus held onto Hope's hand tightly, happily listening to her ramble on about her day at the bayou. The girl wasn't all that fond of staying in the swamp since her mom deemed it too dangerous for Hope to explore on her own thus confining her in a cabin for the duration of her stay. Nothing indicated that she was upset over her father having to pick her up because Hayley was too busy.

That didn't mean the Original wasn't mad at Hayley for prioritising the pack. She was a mother first, Alpha second. That was what she had always said to him when he had confronted her on slacking on her motherly duties. Hayley was righteously angry, argued that Klaus would never truly understand and that the wolves were her family too. Things had been difficult lately, tensions were running high within the pack and it wasn't exactly the safest environment for a 6-year-old.

"...and then I saw this butterfly and drew it with those crayons you gave me. I left it at the bayou though," the enthusiasm leaving the young girl for a second.

Klaus picked his child up, grinning at her squeal and proceeded to carry her into the house. "You can show me next time, okay? Right now, however, we can do whatever you want. It's up to you."

Hope was about to reply but was cut off by the sound of her aunt in the living room. Klaus directed them towards the room, eyebrows crinkled in confusion at the conversation he was hearing.

_"I say, we get you bathed and into your pyjamas so this feels like a real sleepover. And I'll braid your hair and we'll watch a movie."_

He heard the sound of laughter and excitement and then his sister reminding the children to not tell their mother when she rang. He opened the door and was met with three pairs of eyes trained on him and Hope. Rebekah being there wasn't that much of a surprise but the two young girls were a different story.

"Nik! You're back," she forced a cheery smile on her face, her eyes warning him not to cause a fuss. She turned to Hope, her fake smile melting into a real one, "And you, poppet, are supposed to be staying with your mum."

Jumping out of her father's arms, she ran to her aunt. "Mom's busy tonight so dad picked me up." The girl leaned in to whisper in Rebekah's ear. "Who are they?"

The vampire pulled back and turned to the twins in question. Looking between the girls, she introduced them to each other. "Hope Mikaelson, meet Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. They're going to be staying here for a while!" She was fully aware her brother was listening and the gaping of his mouth clearly showed the shock he was feeling. He assumed that Caroline was here too, the questioning look sent her way saying as much. At the shake of her head, Klaus became even more confused.

The girls were shy at first but quickly became friends, a bond forming between the trio. Rebekah's heart warmed at the scene, no doubt that these girls wouldn't become the best of friends. Turning her gaze to her brother she saw that he was thinking the same thing.

Rebekah coughed to garner his attention, inclining her head towards the door wordlessly telling him to follow her. His eyes fell on the girls again before he left the room to find out what the hell was going on.

The door shut quietly behind them and the kind facade slipped, his eyes sharp as they focused on Rebekah's form.

"Explain. Now." The hybrid didn't have time to beat around the bush. So many questions were flitting around his mind that he couldn't even make sense of his thoughts.

The Original sighed, "Caroline's in trouble and came here for help. She couldn't get through to you so I showed up to hear her out-"

"Where is she?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't know," Rebekah muttered in response. "Rayna Cruz somehow found herself in Mystic Falls and the Salvatore's have been trying to get rid of her. Caroline got pulled into it and now she's marked by the Phoenix Sword. She's being hunted, brother. The Huntress is already on her tail and since there was no one to look after Lizzie or Josie, I did what I know Caroline would have done if it was Hope in this situation."

"Alaric?" At the solemn shake of her head, Klaus' anger was fuelled even more. "I knew I should have killed Damon and Stefan when I had the chance," he snarled. His hands clenched, his hands itching to hit something, to inflict pain on someone else.

Before Klaus could garner more information from his sister, her phone starting to ring. Sighing, he motioned for her to check who it was. Rebekah glared at him in response, holding her tongue instead of reminding him that she would have done so regardless.

"What?" her response was clipped, angry at whoever was on the call.

"_Hey, Rebekah,"_ Caroline's voice filtered through the receiver. _"I just wanted to see if this was the right number. I can tell you're busy so I'll call back later-"_

Klaus snatched the phone out of the other vampire's hands, rolling his eyes at Rebekah's huff of indignation.

"Hello, love," the hybrid greeted her, his face lighting up of its own accord. He knows he should be a little angry at her when mere minutes before he was irritated at the fact she had failed to inform him of her current predicament. She should have waited for a while, devised a plan before she went on her merry way.

_"Klaus,_" the blonde stated, momentarily speechless. Then there was a long pause but, eventually, Caroline spoke, _"Guess you've met the girls, huh?"_

The Original chuckled, not expecting to hear that. "Officially? No. But Hope has already warmed up to them."

_"That's great."_ He could practically hear her smile and it warmed and broke his heart at the same time. It was always the most unfortunate circumstances that brought them together. _"It's great,"_ she repeated, her tone deflated this time. He was well aware that she was trying to convince herself that this was for the best.

After hearing her upset, all he wanted to do was try to turn things around. Maybe he could convince her things weren't too bad even though, from the little he knew, Klaus was sure her predicament was worse than Rebekah had let on. "Caroline-"

_"What have I done, Klaus?"_ Only hearing her meek voice was enough for Klaus to picture the frown on her face, the unshed tears at the situation she's found herself in.

"You didn't do anything, love. If anyone's to blame it's the bloody Salvatore's," he all but growled.

Caroline scoffed not believing him for a second. _"No, no,_ I _let myself get dragged into their drama even after it got Alaric killed. I didn't even stop to think about how this could affect the girls. Even if I manage to outrun the Huntress, this is my life now-"_

The hybrid interrupted her before she went down a spiral of guilt and self-loathing. "Anything you have done, you have done out of love. One can hardly fault you for that now," his voice took on a teasing lilt, trying to lift her spirits.

_"Even if there's a chance I'll never see any of you again?"_

Klaus' grip tightened on the receiver, "We'll find a way to bring you home, Caroline." His tone was final leaving no room for an argument.

The blonde released a sigh, obviously doubting his abilities but if anyone was going to fix this, Caroline would place her bets on the Original Hybrid. "I-I've got to go, Klaus. But thank you. For everything."

"Goodbye, love." His response was reluctant, wanting to comfort her further. Klaus could hear hesitation but decided against pressing on because she would open up when she was ready. She needed time to herself, to wrap her head around such a massive change.

_"Bye."_

Klaus had already mentally compiled a list of witches he needed to get into contact with and cash in some favours. Caroline's problems were his problems and Klaus refused to let her deal with something as big as this on her own. No, she didn't need the stress of finding a solution on her own whilst simultaneously running for her life.

There was no way Klaus would simply sit back and let Caroline fend for herself.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah called after him. He raised an eyebrow questioning his sister. "You haven't even introduced yourself to our guests."

A smile graced his face, remembering that the two young girls were staying with them for the time being. "Well, it _would_ be quite rude if I didn't," he pondered dramatically. Once he had made up his mind, he smirked and motioned for her to walk ahead of him.

"Lead the way, sister."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes leaning back against the uncomfortable seats. Caroline willed herself not to cry but just hearing Klaus' voice had been enough to push her off the edge. All she could think about was how far away her daughters were. The sound of the hybrid's voice transported her to a time long forgotten.

She never pictured that the first time she would leave the country would be because she was running for her life. Once again, she cursed the Salvatore's for getting her involved in their mess.

_"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Berlin. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you."_

Caroline knew that she trusted the Mikaelson's and that would have to be enough to get her through this. She was well aware that her time was limited- there was only so far she could run. How many instances had her and her friends cheated death? Fate was simply catching up to her.

But she was _Caroline Forbes._ There was nothing she couldn't do once she set her mind to something.

Fighting was in her nature and she would try their hardest to find a way to get rid of the mark for good. For as long as she could, she would delay the inevitable.

She stared at the letters written in her hand ignoring the bustling of travellers behind her. The thought of sending them to New Orleans brought her some semblance of peace knowing no matter what happens, she has said what was needed to be said.

The announcement for final boarding brought her out of her thoughts. Putting the letters away in her bag, signed and sealed ready for the recipients, the vampire took one last look at the image Rebekah had sent her of Klaus reading the girls a bedtime story.

_ You're doing the right thing, _Caroline told herself_. _

_It's the only way to keep them safe._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading and if it's not too much to ask, please review- I loved reading the reviews on the first chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on this one. Constrictive criticism welcome :)**

**(Also, I am not shamelessly Hayley-bashing, this will have an effect on the rest of the story!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for taking such a long break, especially with no warning or notice. Things have been hectic recently, as it probably has been for most of you. But finally, chapter 3 is here. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Klaus, are you a prince?" _

_The hybrid was taken aback, unsure of how to answer Lizzie's question. Nearly at the door of the bedroom, he shifted on his heel to see the twins were waiting for his reply. He didn't know what Caroline had told her daughters about him and his family. _

_"Now what makes you think that, Elizabeth?" he said making his way back to the bed. Klaus sat on the edge and turned on the bedside lamp, grateful that the light was dim._

_The young girl giggled at the use of her birth name, so used to being called Lizzie by everyone else. She looked to her sister for a second deciding whether or not she should indulge Klaus on the information she knew. Josie nodded at her, confident that they could trust him._

_"Mommy said that you invited her to a ball and gave her a fancy dress like in Cinderella. And if mommy is Cinderella, that makes you Prince Charming." Lizzie beamed at her explanation, patiently waiting for Klaus' reply._

_He hummed his approval. "I guess one could say that."_

_Josie's eyes widened, sparkling with excitement at what this meant. "That means you and mommy fall in love!"_

_"Yeah! You dance and she runs away and then you find her and marry her!" Lizzie continued. _

_Klaus chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way, little ones. Things between your mother and I are...complicated. A__ wedding isn't happening any time soon."_

_"So you don't love her?" Josie sounded torn at the fact it wasn't a typical fairy tale love story._

_"Once you're older, you'll understand."_

_Lizzie rolled her eyes at his explanation. "That's what mom said," she scoffed, almost offended at the lack of answers she was receiving. _

_"Well, your mother is always right," Klaus smirked. He pulled the covers back over them and kissed their foreheads once again. "__Now how about you both get some sleep, hm?" They both huffed in agreement, settling down in the bed. "__Sweet dreams, girls," he said turning off the bedside lamp. _

_"Goodnight, Klaus," they relayed almost simultaneously._

_He smiled to himself once he had shut their door wondering what else Caroline had said. Clearly she hadn't outright denied any feelings for him, which was a major step forward from their days in Mystic Falls. All Klaus did know was that tomorrow's phone call would be very interesting._

* * *

Never had the Mikaelsons had any trouble getting the girls to bed on time yet on this particularly stormy day, it seemed as though morning would come back around before Josie ceased her tantrum. This was unusual for the young girl who rarely misbehaved. Of everything Caroline had warned them of, the extensive lists she had prepared, Josie's fear of storms had somehow not made the list. Kol had cracked jokes that no one laughed at, even if usually Josie would be the first to laugh at whatever the Original had to say. Elijah had talked politely and calmly but the young girl refused to listen to what he had to say. She was somewhat calm with Rebekah but it was hardly easy keeping her that way.

Josie sniffled, her cries almost silent yet it was clear they were not over. Rebekah had done everything she could think of but nothing worked and the girl was inconsolable. And where the hell was Klaus? Her brother had a penchant on disappearing on them at the most inopportune times.

Kol had left to call Caroline, who was now unreachable. He cursed at the phone and tried not to worry but surely if Caroline saw the amount of times they had called she would ring back.

Elijah, however, was on a mission to find his younger brother and request his assistance. He had left the house to track down the hybrid, checking all his usual haunts. The Original doubted many of them would even be open due to the weather which begged the quest

"Why can't Mommy come home?" she wailed. "I want Mommy!"

Rebekah turned to her brother who had walked into the room and pleaded with him to take control of the situation. Somehow, the twins warmed up to Klaus the most and if anyone could get Josie to calm down, it would be the hybrid. Klaus nodded at her and she swiftly backed away, not even complaining or asking where he had been.

"Josie, sweetheart," he started. His voice was soft and slow as if he was approaching a wounded animal.

The girl's breathing hitched, tears still falling down her face but she had quietened enough to listen to what he had to say. Klaus picked Josie up and held her in his arms and he moved to sit on the armchair near the blazing fire. He swept the hair away from her face after they were both seated.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"The storm...scares me. I...want my mom...Klaus," she hiccuped. Josie was on the verge of yet another tantrum.

"Do you think it's safe outside?" Josie shook her head and the hybrid took this as an indicator to carry on. "Well, you're right, Josie, it isn't safe outside and that's why your mother couldn't possibly come in this weather. We have to be brave without her, don't we?" The hybrid asked wiping away the young girl's tears.

Josie pondered the thought for a moment and somewhat agreed with what she had just been told. But a few seconds later, she was crying once again. Klaus glanced to Rebekah silently asking her what he did wrong. Clearly what he had said worked so why was the young girl in tears once again? Rebekah was just as confused as her brother, shrugging at Klaus' questioning look.

"Sweetheart-"

The girl cut him off, "What if Mommy doesn't come back? Dad-daddy said he was gonna come back and he, he, he didn't!"

Klaus thought back to the past few weeks, he had learned a lot about the twins and Caroline. They had been angels, trusting Klaus and Rebekah simply because their mother had. Kol had made them laugh and let them get away with almost anything which meant they were sure friends. Freya had included them in Hope's magic lessons resulting in Lizzie telling her all about their Aunt Bonnie. Elijah hadn't outright made an effort but he always there to pick them up when any of the girls fell. Josie had told her mother on their third day apart how kind Elijah was and that she wanted to be like him when she was older. That had definitely made the stuffy Original smile, even if it was simply a passing fantasy of a 5 year-old.

But now, that had all gone through the window because Klaus was not Caroline nor was he Alaric. He was not these girl's parents and they were not his daughters. How could he reassure Josie on something he wasn't sure of himself? As much as he wanted to bring Caroline home safe, there was no guarantee that her life would be spared by the huntress.

"Your mother will come back. I will do everything I can to make sure she comes back to us. I promise you there is nothing I won't do, sweetheart."

Josie nodded, leaning in to him, her small hands clinging to his shirt and he simply rubbed her back soothingly. Her breathing eventually evened out and Klaus was certain she was fast asleep.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the conversation replayed in his mind. Would he be able to bring Caroline home? Klaus had his doubts, any sane man would, but if anyone is going to take down the huntress, it would be his family. And he had promised the child in his arms that he would do whatever it takes.

Klaus adjusted himself so that Josie was comfortable and made his way to her bedroom. He tucked her into the bed she shared with her sister and kissed the crown of their heads whispering goodnight as he left.

"Brother," Kol called after Klaus. At the hybrid's full attention, he carried on. "I fear something has happened to Caroline."

"What makes you think that?" He replied with a clenched jaw, different scenarios already flitting through his mind.

Kol sighed, "I rang her over a dozen times, left her more messages than I can count and I have yet to hear from her. It's been hours, Nik. She would have called back by now-"

"She's most likely asleep, Kol. Caroline is fine." _She had to be fine. _Klaus couldn't even entertain the idea that she wasn't.

At this point, the younger Mikaelson was getting frustrated. "There is no way Caroline would sleep through that many calls nor would she put her phone on silent. You really think she would be so careless when her daughters are overseas and she's running for her life?"

Klaus mulled it over for a moment, an unnecessary pause when they were both aware of the implication.

"Call Freya. Get her to do a locator spell. Tell her it's urgent."

Kol nodded, pulling out his phone and disappeared down the hallway informing his sister on the matter. Klaus could hear the urgency in his tone and was grateful that for once, Kol seemed to be taking things seriously.

Klaus' gaze fell on the half-opened door that led to the twins' temporary bedroom, worry filling his bones that he would not reach their mother in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline woke up shackled to a brick wall, in what looked to be a dungeon. Dread surged through her as she immediately scoured her surroundings for a means of escape. She tugged on the chains, her mind taking note of the single barred window and steel door that was keeping her entrapped.

A familiar voice called out her name and Caroline sighed in relief that someone had found her.

"Bonnie! Thank God you're here," the blonde exclaimed. She didn't even stop to think how her friends had located her- or even knew she was missing in the first place.

The heavy door opened to reveal a sympathetic Bonnie. From the looks of things, Caroline doubted that her friend was here to save her.

"What's going on?" she asked warily. "Where _are_ we?" Bonnie's frown deepened but before she could say anything, someone else entered the room.

"Welcome to The Armory, Gorgeous," Enzo greeted her with a smile on his face. At Caroline's confusion, the vampire elaborated, "The Armory is an organisation that specialises in supernatural knowledge and artefacts. And we know a thing or two about 'The Huntress' also goes by the name Rayna Cruz." His eyes conveyed his unease at the situation but he still made an effort to appear jovial.

"Okay, so why am I chained to the wall?" Caroline asked agitated that she was so helpless.

Bonnie stepped in front of Enzo, silently pleading him to let her explain. Of course the vampire relented, hoping Caroline might be more open to agreement if the news came from her lifelong friend.

"The thing is, you're in danger-"

The young vampire scoffed, "No shit, that's why I was running, Bon. Was this the plan you two were talking about? The people you knew that might be able to fix all of this?"

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled. "This place is spelled, no one can find us so you're safe here. But we had to take precautions getting you here, hence why you're unable to move. And we had to make sure you didn't kill either of us on sight."

"I wouldn't," her voice was small, affronted that they even thought that.

"It's not us, it's the people who run this place," the Bennet witch reassured her. "I know they're strangers but I'll be overseeing everything, so you're in good hands. We'll be doing everything we can to get rid of the mark, Caroline."

The blonde pondered over her friend's proposal. She trusted Bonnie wouldn't put her in harm's way which is why she nodded her approval at the plan. Caroline motioned to the chains and held them above her head, "Can you at least release me?"

Enzo pulled out the keys, releasing Caroline from the iron holds.

"There's a slight problem though," Bonnie added. "Rayna Cruz is on her last life-"

"That's great news! If she dies, this is all over," Caroline beamed, massaging her wrists after being locked up for who knows how long. All she could think about was her daughters and if they were okay. The Mikaelson's would come up with a perfectly reasonable explanation for why Caroline hadn't been calling as often and the blonde was once again sure in her decision to ask the Originals for help.

Enzo interrupted her happy moment. "Except her life is tied to everyone she's marked i.e..."

Caroline slumped against the wall as the news settled in.

"She dies, I die."

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT FOR NOW, FOLKS.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**P.S PLEASE STAY SAFE AND SELF-ISOLATE GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	4. Chapter4

**This update has been loooooong overdue and I promised the release of it a while ago. To everyone who is still putting up with me and this story: THANK YOU! I know I don't deserve faithful readers when I'm such an inconsistent writer but every time I'm encouraged to write it's all for you guys! I know this might not be my best chapter but I did write most of it on my phone so have mercy on me!**

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth through the small room, trying not to look too suspicious because she was sure that they were watching her. Even if she wasn't entirely sure who they were. Bonnie might have been the one to greet her and assure her that everything was okay, Caroline very much doubted the fact.

The vampire knew that whilst she did love her friend, she couldn't trust her. When Caroline had met with the woman in charge she couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness, her gut instinct telling her that she wasn't being told the truth. Why would they reach out and help her get rid off the mark when there was nothing that the blonde could offer her or her team? They were hiding something, Bonnie included.

Bonnie had promised her that she would be allowed to ring her daughters and let the Mikaelson's know she was safe. Of course, precautions had to be made as they were in a secret facility therefore someone would be allocated to watch her. The witch had apologised to her friend stating that it was just routine. Over the days, Caroline wondered just how familiar Bonnie was with the Armory and how it worked.

Enzo had let slip an approximate location when explaining that the Armory had been around for over a century preserving supernatural artefacts. The blonde was surprised to learn that they were close to Mystic Falls.

The more Caroline thought about it, the more she questioned her circumstances. Why bring her closer to where Rayna Cruz was last seen? Surely the further she was the more safer she was. And the fact that she was kept from making any phone calls for over two days- and who knows how long she was out cold- made her suspicious of the organisation's true intentions.

The vampire picked at an unhealed scab. The magic that had been used on her prevented her from healing like she usually did. The spell was one to keep her vampire urges at bay whilst they had brought her over from Europe- a safety precaution they had told her. Caroline couldn't remember anything from the moment she blacked out in Vienna so the magic must have been strong.

She went over the days conversation in her mind and knew that her scheduled phone call was about to come up soon. Caroline mentally prepared herself to ring Klaus and how to let him know that she was in trouble without actually saying it. She was fairly confident that the message would get across.

The door opened and one of the guards walked in.

"Follow me," he said, his head bowed as he held the door open for her.

She braced herself and revised the words in her head knowing this was probably her only chance to get help. Caroline politely nodded, allowing him to lead her to the study they had first taken her to when explaining the conditions of her stay. She hadn't seen Bonnie or Enzo since that day but she had been told that they were busy helping the others. Caroline wasn't sure who the others were.

Alex walked in to the room, head held high and shoulders squared addressing the vampire with a cold greeting, to which Caroline rolled her eyes but nonetheless returned, she began listing the conditions of the call once more.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you, Caroline, that this is a secret facility therefore you cannot disclose any of the information we have provided," Alex stated articulately.

Caroline gritted her teeth in annoyance yet restrained from commenting how little she knew to actually give away.

"Do not mention who you are with. Do not mention that you are back in the States. If you breach any of these rules, there will be consequences. Understood?"

The vampire nodded, "Loud and clear."

"Good. One of the guards will be stationed in here and the call _will_ be monitored." It wasn't phrased like a threat but it most definitely sounded like one.

* * *

Klaus slouched in the large armchair, his fingers tapping rhythmically against his phone. He waited impatiently for it to ring- whether it was Caroline calling to say she was safe or one of his informants to say they had found her. The Original pushed it to the middle of the desk, annoyed with the lack of notifications he was receiving.

There had been no news on Caroline's whereabouts, no clues to determine where she could have gone. Two days of searching and Klaus had nothing to show for it. He contemplated leaving New Orleans and looking himself but he didn't know what to say to the two young girls who were counting on him. Somewhere along the way, Lizzie and Josie places their faith in Klaus to make things right. The hybrid wasn't used to anyone expecting anything of him. He knew now that there were three girls who needed him and Klaus refused to ever let them down. Of course, that meant that he had to find a way to save Caroline from the Huntress. It also meant he had to find her first.

The twins sulked around the house waiting for the mother's phone call. Rebekah and Kol had been trying to lift their spirits by offering to take them out for the day. Lizzie and Josie almost had a meltdown because they wanted to be home in case Caroline rang. Luckily, Elijah had pointed out they could have a great time at home in the garden that way they could be close by. The older Original subtly scolded his siblings as he led the girls outside that afternoon.

"Come on, love," Klaus murmured. He closed his eyes in frustration, his mind mulling over any number of scenarios that could explain her disappearance.

Kol burst through the doors, his carefree demeanour telling Klaus everything he needed to know; no news on Caroline's whereabouts.

"Who knew a pair of four year old's could be so much work?" he exclaimed, slumping into the seat opposite the hybrid. "Thank heavens 'Bekah took over. Don't get me wrong, I love the little rascals but..." Kol trailed off shaking his head, a fond expression gracing his face.

Klaus chuckled, momentarily forgetting his problems. "Any news?" he asked, his voice hopeful yet doubtful.

Kol's smile dropped. "None. Freya said it's as if Caroline has dropped off the face of the earth." At the sight of his older brother's face dropping, he quickly backtracked, "But that just means it will be a little harder to find her. And we will. Find her that is."

"And on the plus side, her friends are missing too," Kol said with glee.

"How is that a good thing, Kol?"

Kol groaned, rolling his eyes and made exaggerated hand movements as he explained himself. "She's probably with them. And Bonnie's a Bennett witch which would explain the heavy protection spells. Honestly, Nik, sometimes you just need to look on the bright side."

Klaus wanted to snap at Kol and ask what the hell the bright side to all of this was. Luckily, his phone rang cutting the conversation short.

Kol, ever the child that he was, lunged for the phone. The older Original reached it before him and promptly answered it without checking the caller i.d.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice confident yet cautious.

The person on the other end sighed in relief, "_Klaus._"

The hybrid shot up in his seat at the sound of Caroline's voice, as did Kol. Worry and relief flooded through him- though he wasn't sure how he was feeling both- as he processed that she was alive and well.

"Caroline. Where are you?"

"_Not really sure I can answer that,"_ Caroline laughed nervously.

"Why haven't you been returning any of my calls?"

_"I don't know where my phone is,"_ she stated. Her nonchalance grated at Klaus' constant paranoia.

"Can you tell me why you _can't_ you tell me where you are?" The Original pressed, holding his finger up to Kol to stop him from saying whatever he was about to say.

"_Maybe I'm hoping you'll just figure it out."_ Her tone was carefree, on the brink of teasing, but somehow he doubted she was being insincere. _"What I can do is apologise because you must have been worried out of your mind when I didn't ring or check in these past few days. I lost track of time- you know how I am," _she laughed once again.

A frown appeared on his face as he processed her words. _Lost track of time?_ That was nothing like Caroline especially where her children were concerned.

_"Anyway, enough about me how are my girls?"_

"Uh, they're wonderful, Caroline," he stammered trying to appear casual as to not alert Kol or anyone else who may be listening. "The twins are with Rebekah right now but Kol will go fetch them for you," he glared at his brother to comply,

Kol rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands theatrically as he walked out of the show.

"_Have they asked about me?_" Caroline was well aware with how popular the Mikaelson's were with her daughters. She loved that they were comfortable there and grown close to each of them. But she was scared that the longer she spent apart from them, the more they grew attached to the Originals the further they grew apart from her. She knew it was foolish to think this way but she didn't want Lizzie and Josie to feel as though they didn't need her anymore.

Klaus, sensing Caroline's insecurities, reassured her with as much sincerity as he could muster. Not that it was too hard as everything he said was the truth.

"Everyday," he swore. "It was hard, the first few nights. They were inconsolable without your daily phone calls."

"_First few nights?_" She sounded confused. Was she not aware of the week and a half she had been gone? "_I guess it has been long..._"

As the conversation went on, he became more suspicious of Caroline's predicament. Questions sat at the tip of his tongue but he refrained from questioning her at Lizzie and Josie's entrance. They both ran ahead of Kol, tracking mud across the _very_ expensive rug. Klaus smiled at them, pulling them into his lap to talk to their mother.

"I'm putting you on speaker, love," Klaus said, placing the phone on the table.

"Hi, sweeties!"

"Mommy!" They both squealed, excited to talk to Caroline after so long. Klaus left them to it, occasionally chirping in when one of the girl's asked him a question.

Finally, Caroline said goodbye to her daughters. Klaus took over the call and told the girls he'd take them to pick up Hope up from the bayou.

"I never thought I would say this, but your family are the best. Thank you-"

Klaus cut her off, "Nonsense. I know if it came down to it, you would do the same for me."

Caroline smiled although Klaus couldn't see it. "I would. You should visit Virginia sometime, Klaus. Me and the girls would really appreciate it. Don't bring everyone though, not sure that would be the safest option," she laughed once more.

"But-" Klaus was confused, wasn't she the one who told him to never return to Mystic Falls? She also didn't specifically say her hometown.

"Soon, okay? You know how it is down here, there's always trouble."

_Down here?_ Is she there now? Theories swarmed around his mind but she continued speaking.

"I have to go, Klaus, bye. Take care of yourself and the girls for me!"

"Of course, love. Good-"

He stared at the phone in annoyance. She had hung up on him.

"Bye," he muttered dejectedly.

The hybrid was on edge, the conclusion he had come to worrying him deeply. Kol would have to confirm his suspicions. He would also have more knowledge on the organisation.

After all, Kol had been the one to stumble upon the Armory during their time at Mystic Falls. For once, his inability to follow rules was working in their favour.

* * *

Bonnie held onto her boyfriend's hand as she fell asleep, comforted knowing that they would be able to speak without any interference. Soon, Enzo had entered her dreamscape and they dropped the facade they had kept up all day. They were now alone, a cosy cabin from their adventures conjured up, a fond memory for the both of them.

"Finally," Bonnie said exhausted. It was hard executing an escape plan right under the nose of those who were holding them captives. She snuggled up to Enzo, content with being in his arms.

"This is it, love, tonight is all we have before they go through with it," Enzo murmured, running his fingers through her hair in an effort to soothe her worries.

"We have to get her out of here. That's all that matters and then we can find a way to get out ourselves," the witch stated.

Enzo nodded, "Of course. You'll be happy to know I have the necklace. And Stefan will be here tomorrow to collect her body as soon as the spell is over."

"They better not mess this up," Bonnie said, anger lacing her voice. The Salvatore's were incompetent at the best of times and in any other circumstance she would never leave such a big task to the pair. However, in this instance, it was vital to ask them for help.

"You have the spell ready?" He diverted the attention of the brothers, knowing Bonnie was still mad at them for their role in Caroline's predicament.

Bonnie nodded, wiping her hands over her face in frustration. It was a complicated spell, a lot could go wrong but this way Caroline would be safe from Rayna and from the Armory. Dread surged through her at the prospect of the magic going haywire. Bonnie and Enzo had gotten Caroline trapped just as they were. They held Enzo to a higher regard than most staff but that didn't mean that they trusted him. It was simply a case of family ties and misplaced loyalty.

Alex's agenda was also something to look out for. The vault she kept guarded at all hours held something precious to her and she would stop at nothing to open it. The downside to that was she needed witches from two different bloodlines, one was Bonnie's and the other had gone extinct long ago. Bonnie was kept guarded until she figured out a way to unlock it on her own. An impossible feat but Alex refused to believe it couldn't be done.

Until they had gotten wind of Caroline's situation. In particular, the twins. They were ideal for the Armory's cause and had tracked Caroline down hoping to find Lizzie and Josie. When they didn't, they had improvised. Offering their help in order for a seemingly harmless favour. But Bonnie knew that there was something dark locked in the vault.

Caroline would rather die than anything happen to her daughters. Bonnie frowned as she realised that might just happen.


End file.
